familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ore Valley
Ore, a former village, is a suburb of the urban area of the town and borough of Hastings in East Sussex. It is located to the north-east of the town on the main road to Rye (the coastal A259 road). Its name may have originated from the Old English word for "stream-bank".Roberts, R. G. (1914). [http://books.google.com/books?id=3RM7AAAAIAAJ&lpg=PA194&pg=PA194&dq=ore#v=onepage&q=ore&f=false The Place-Names of Sussex.] Cambridge University Press. p.194. It is the largest suburb of Hastings. The parish church in the village centre is Christ Church, and the village also features a Seventh-day Adventist Church, a Salvation Army unit and a Methodist church. Whilst commonly known as "Clifton Road Methodist", this church is actually named after St Helen. In the part of Ore known as St Helens stands a second Anglican church dedicated to St Helen. The church was built in 1868, and its predecessor, an ancient church dating from the reign of Edward III, now stands in ruins nearby. Hastings Cemetery is also located in the St Helens area of Ore. Ore also contains a small shopping centre. Hillcrest school is in the nearby Red Lake district of Ore. Ore Valley lies to the west of Ore Village, and is the site of Ore railway station and the former Broomgrove power station. It is also the site of a proposed major redevelopment and housing project. Ore Valley is also home to the Ore Valley Campus of Sussex Coast College Hastings on Parker Road. Rail transport Ore railway station (approximately one mile from Ore main street/Ore Village) lies on the Marshlink Line; here also is the maintenance depot for the trains from London, and the coast (via the East Coastway Line and Hastings Line). Ore station lies north of Hastings station and south of Three Oaks (formerly Three Oaks and Guestling Halt). For most of the day, Ore is the eastern end of an hourly stopping service from and to Brighton via Eastbourne and Hastings. East of Ore, the Marshlink Line is served by an hourly Brighton to Ashford international express service calling at Ore only during peak hours. For the rest of the day, passengers travelling from and to stations east of Ore must travel via Hastings. Education Ore Valley contains many primary and secondary schools for residents of the Hastings Borough. Ore Valley is also now home of the Ore Valley college campus. Primary Schools in the area: All saints CE Junior, Blacklands CP, Elphinstone Junior school, Red Lake, Sacred Heart RC, Sandown CP Secondary Schools in the area: Helenswood School, Hillcrest Hastings Ore Valley Adventure Playground Hastings Borough Council have recently approved an Adventure Playground to be built in the Broomgrove area of Ore. "As part of the National Play Pathfinder programme, local young people and partners including East Sussex County Council, Hastings Borough Council, Play England and In2Play have been developing a new, exciting and innovative adventure playground which will open in Summer 2010 in Ore Valley, Hastings. The playground will be unlike any other in East Sussex, providing children and young people with the chance to engage in all types of supervised adventure play. It will be completely free to use and children can come and go as they wish and choose how they play." Redevelopment Ore Valley is the largest area of the Hastings Borough and is the major part of the development project led by Hastings Borough Council. The plans are to add new houses to the area, have a more efficient rail and bus service in the Ore Valley area, open more shops and community spaces such as community centre's, parks, playgrounds and the new Sussex Coast College Hastings campus. Shopping In Ore and the Ore Valley there are plenty of community shops and shopping centres, the main shopping centre being Ore Village on Old London Road/Priory Road witch includes: Pharmacies, newsagents,off licence, a Post Office, KFC, Co-Op supermarket, greengrocer, Chinese takeaway, Chinese restaurant, kebab takeaway, hairdressers, electrical shop, entertainment shop, bank, car lot, motor bike retailers and a clinic. There are also shops in community spaces such as Hughenden Road, Pilot Road, Malvern Way, Mount Road, Priory Road and The Ridge. See also *List of places of worship in Hastings References *Ore Valley Adventure Playground *Ore Valley website and forum *Ore Valley History *Ore Valley History (2) Category:Towns in East Sussex Category:Hastings